Espionnage et Découverte
by Shyrinia et Cho3
Summary: Lorsqu'on croit mener le grand amour, un seul inconvénient...son pire ennemi...SLASH HPDM avec lemon bien sûr ! :P REVIEW !


Coucou tout le monde !!!! Bon je me présente moi c'est Cho3 et ma copine c'est Shyrinia, c'est le premier One Shot qu'on écrit ensemble ! Alors vous êtes mieux d'aimer ! Ptdr nan bon alors bah je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas on adore les reviews !!

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : R bien sûr à cause du lemon !

Résum : Lorsqu'on croit mener le grand amour, un seul inconvénient peut se présenter…son pire ennemi

Espionnage et Découverte

Un jeune homme Brun se promenait près du lac de Poudlard, il se perdait dans ses lointaine pensées avec tous les morts qu'il avait subit depuis son plus jeune âge. C'était sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie et Voldemort n'existais plus désormais vaincu depuis l'an passé. Ses pensées chaviraient lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher et une silhouette se dessiner. Une jeune fille blonde se rapprocha du Survivant et doucement le prit par l'épaule. Harry sortit des nuages et la regarda enfin, c'était Aurore une belle fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Harry, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix pure.

-Aurore ma puce, oui je me porte pas trop mal.

-Je te vois songer depuis plusieurs minutes, et ta chaleur me manquait.

A ces paroles le brun la prit dans ses bras, et lui caressa lentement le visage en soulevant son menton. Ils se perdirent dans un doux baiser, et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis la blonde prit la main du brun et le conduisit à l'intérieur du Château...

En chemin vers la Grande Salle, les deux amoureux furent interpellés par Ron et Hermione qui rentraient eux aussi du parc. Les tourtereaux se retournèrent continuant toujours leur marche lorsque Harry entra en collision avec quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Il releva la tête pour trouver deux saphirs qui le fixaient avec confusion:

-Désolé ! S'exclama Draco aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse sur ce il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, sous le regard suspicieux d'Hermione.

-Hermione !!! Tu viens ?! Ça fait 5 minutes que t'es planté là à regarder le vide.

-Oh désolé Ron s'exclama-t-elle -puis en chuchotant afin que seul Ron l'entende- Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy est bizarre avec Harry ces temps-ci ?

-Oh je m'en fiche Hermione !! Allez viens, Aurore et Harry sont déjà dans la Grande Salle et j'ai faim moi !

-Oui, oui j'arrive dit vaguement Hermione, se tournant une dernière fois vers l'endroit où Malfoy avait disparu...

Les Gryffondors tous attablés mangeaient de bon coeur, et Harry regardait en direction de la table des Serdaigles de temps en temps pour admirer les yeux azur de sa petite amie qui lui souriait pratiquement tout le temps. Un autre regard fixait le Survivant qui n'en eut aucune impression de la table des Serpentards l'un d'eux au lieu de manger de bon coeur sa nourriture préféré se plonger dans la contemplation du Gryffondor de ses plus intimes rêves. La jeune fille Brunette fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard du blond qui rougit instantanément "_Il se passe quelque chose...et il faut que je sache quoi exactement..."_ pensa Hermione

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque le repas fut terminait toutes les tables rejoignirent leur salle commune pour finir leur devoir et enfin se coucher calmement en prévision de la dure journée qui s'annonçait le lendemain. Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les fines voiles et éclairèrent le dortoir des garçons. Le Survivant grogna en apercevant qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir, et que de toute manière la journée était sur le point de commencer. Il s'habilla donc rapidement et descendit de son dortoir laissant ronfler les 4 autres garçons. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas Hermione l'intercepta :

-Harry, j'ai une question, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malfoy ou pas?

-Tu me prends pour un dingue? Tout ce qui se passe de toute manière tu le sais, et non je ne crois pas, il a juste cessé certain de ses sarcasmes et ça nous fait des vacances j'en suis bien content.

-Hum... Réfléchit-elle. Ok... merci Harry.

-De rien, hum on a court avec les Serdaigles aujourd'hui? Questionna le Brun tout joyeux.

-Heu, avec les Serpentards oui, ce matin mais les Serdaigle... ah si ce soir pour métamorphose. Répondit-elle

-Merci je vais manger tu viens?

-Non je vais attendre Ron. Dit-elle avec une légère teinte rouge aux joues

-Je vois.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la Grande Salle, content d'avoir un cours en commun avec sa dulcinée l'après-midi même. Il entra dans la Grande Salle pour tomber face à face avec Malfoy. Il lui envoya un regard haineux, et celui-ci baissa la tête ses yeux exprimant la douleur, ce que Harry ne remarqua pas. Une fois assis, il jeta machinalement un regard vers la table des Serdaigles et vit le regard amoureux de sa petite amie, celle-ci se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda si il voulait aller se promener avec elle au parc.

-Avec plaisir mon ange, répondit Harry en l'embrassant. Il la suivit au parc et vit à son plus grand malheur Malfoy entrain de jeter des pierres dans le lac, son regard semblait las et nostalgique.

Harry voulut rebrousser chemin mais sa petite amie le retint par le bras:

-Allez Harry, depuis quand tu fuis devant Malfoy ? Celui-ci soupira et la suivit.

Adossé à un arbre, les deux amoureux s'embrassaient passionnément lorsqu'une voix froide leur parvint :

-Il y a des chambres pour ça dit Malfoy d'une voix étrangement tranchante.

-De quoi je me mêle p'tit con ? Lui répliqua Harry.

Draco soupira, plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et s'en alla vers le château les mains dans les poches...

Le début des cours arriva rapidement et les deux amoureux durent se dirent à plus tard pour filer à leur cours. La matinée avec les Serpentards avait été éprouvante. Et tous furent heureux de partir de leurs rivaux rapidement pour aller déguster un fameux repas.

-Eh Harry? Lança Ron.

-Oui?

-Heu ce soir y a entraînement ou pas?

-Bien évidemment!! Tu ne comptes pas t'en sortir aussi facilement! Il y aurait entraînement OBLIGATOIRE pour toute l'équipe!!! Non mais.

-Il a prit la grosse tête... Murmura Ron à peine audible.

-Comment??? Qu'as-tu dis Ron?

-Rien capitaine!

-Je préfère ça!

Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à rire et Harry participa à la rigolade et lança un bref coup d'œil vers les Serdaigles où il vit les yeux pétillant de rire de sa petite amie il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et retourna à son occupation qu'était celle de manger.

L'après midi passa tranquillement, Harry avait pu se mettre aux cotés de sa dulcinée en cours de métamorphose et ils s'étaient bien amusés en essayant de transformer des oiseaux en balle de tennis.

La soirée approcha à grandes enjambées, le repas passé l'équipe au complet des Gryffondor s'élançait joyeusement vers le stade de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il passa la Grande porte le Brun recroisa son ennemis de toujours, et il lui lança de nouveau un regard emplit de haine et la tête haute passa devant lui balançant au passage.

-Fais attention à ton équipe la fouine, comme chaque année nous allons ratatiner votre misérable maison!! Rit Harry suivit de ses coéquipier.

-Nous verrons bien...

-C'est tout vu.

Puis suivit de son équipe ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry regarda le lac brièvement et un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit, toutes ses morts... Mais il balaya rapidement ces pensées négatives et commença l'entraînement.

L'entraînement avait était dur et éprouvant, Harry n'y était pas aller de main morte ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il DEVAIT absolument prouver qu'il était le meilleur à Malfoy. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, l'équipe de Quidditch se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche. Exténué, Harry laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles, il sortit 15 minutes plus tard avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour de sa taille. Aussitôt qu'il fut en contact avec l'air frais, Seamus, qui était devenu le batteur du groupe, lui enleva sa serviette sous le rire des autres :

-Harry !!! Si t'étais pas hétéro, je te sauterais tout de suite dessus !!!!

-SEAMUS!!!! Ragea Harry. Rends moi ma serviette ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Seamus rendit les armes et lui tendit sa serviette, personne ne remarqua la sombre silhouette s'éloigner avec le rouge aux joues devant ce corps si parfait qu'il avait tant rêvé de posséder...

Draco avait les joues enflammées et il courrait rejoindre son dortoir, il n'avait en aucun cas voulu voir cela!!! Ce n'était pas son but premier en tout cas! Il se mit des claques mentalement, se disant qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre... Et cette nouvelle vision hanterait chaque nuit de chaleur.

Il descendit dans sa salle commune entra en trombe et fonça vers la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla rapidement pour pouvoir se détendre tranquillement...

Toute l'équipe des Gryffondors remontait au complet vers leur salle commune avec tout au long du chemin des rires étouffés que Harry calmait aussitôt que son regard noir les fixait, mais qui reprenait quelques minutes plus tard.

Arrivé dans la salle commune Seamus s'écria:

-Charmante demoiselles!!! Dommage que notre Survivant soit pris car croyez moi!!! Ça doit être un bon coup en tout cas il a un corps de rêve je le jure solennellement.

-SEAMUS!!! S'écria Harry en courant à la poursuite de l'irlandais en fuite qui rigolait à pleins poumons.

Les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune en riant :

-Hé bien ! Dit Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si drôle ?!

Ron pouffa un coup ouvrit le portrait et Hermione vit Harry plaquer violemment Seamus au sol :

-Mais enfin Harry tu devrais être content !! Au fait tes fesses sont très musclées !!!! Pouffa l'irlandais.

-SEAMUS !!! Cria le Survivant. S'en suivit d'une longue séance de chatouille.

Le lendemain matin, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, Seamus salua Harry à sa façon :

-HÉ ! SALUT BELLES FESSES !!!

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le Survivant, rouge de honte, qui inscrivit tout de suite Seamus dans sa liste des personnes à tuer !!!

Se dirigeant vers sa table, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant d'un certain Serpentard sur lui, chose que Hermione ne manqua pas, elle _''Il se passe vraiment quelque chose''_ Le match approchait à grand pas et Harry multipliait les séances d'entraînement, personne ne remarqua qu'à chaque entraînement, un certain blond regardait le brun voler, s'imaginant à la place de son balai...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le match de l'année entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors approchait rapidement et la tension se faisait légèrement sentir. Les rouge et or ne pouvaient pas toujours disposer du terrain à cause des entraînements des autres équipes, mais cela n'empêcha pas le Survivant de concevoir de nouvelles techniques avec ses coéquipiers dans la salle commune.

Dans la soirée, Aurore s'approcha lentement du Brun et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Pouvons nous allez nous promener dehors sous le clair de lune? Ou bien tu dois concevoir de nouvelles techniques? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-Ma puce, je suis désolé je t'ai laissé de coté pardonne moi. Lui répondit-il en lui posant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Allons nous promener, ce soir se sera repos les gars. Lança-t-il à ses amis.

Aurore leur fit un clin d'œil et prit la main d'Harry pour le mener vers le lac bleuté.

-Oufffff, elle nous a sauvé!!!! Il est fou, il est devenu fou de nous faire nous surpasser autant.

-Elle est vraiment intelligente. Réfléchit Hermione. Bon revenons à nos moutons...

-Hein??? 'Mione qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Peut-être bien Ron, j'en suis même presque sûr. Répondit-elle en fixant Malfoy qui regardait le couple partir de la Grande salle une lueur de peine au fond de ses prunelles grises.

-Ouaip, certaine maintenant. Rit elle.

-Tu m'expliques?

-Nan, tu devras le découvrir tout seul mon grand.

Harry et Aurore se promenaient au bord de l'eau comme à son habitude le Brun se reperdit dans ses rêves, la jeune fille sourit à cette vue et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le Survivant se libéra des rêves et il vint poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres fraîches de sa bien aimée. Ils se promenèrent encore plusieurs minutes puis la fraîcheur apparut et la jeune fille frissonna.

-Tu as froid ma puce?

-Hm, un peu, tu me réchauffes ? Dit-elle d'une voix pure et sensuelle.

-Allons sur la salle sur demande alors... Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Hum en chemin tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé avec tes coéquipiers, je n'ai pas tout compris l'histoire de Seamus...

-Ce sale.... alalala, enfin bon allons y je te raconte ça en chemin.

Pendant qu'ils partaient vers la salle sur demande, un regard irrité et immensément triste se posé sur le dos du Survivant un regard de deux pupilles grises. Une fois à la salle sur demande, Harry commença à lui expliquer 'l'affaire Seamus' à la fin de son récit, sa petite amie éclata de rire et dit :

-Hé bien laisses moi vérifier si c'est vrai...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Aurore riait encore de la blague de Seamus, s'accordant des regards noirs et des petites tapes de la part de son petit ami.

Le match des Serpentard était l'après-midi même, Harry mangea comme un glouton le matin, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de fibre pour le match, même si il était sûr qu'ils gagneraient. En allant vers les vestiaires pour le match, ils rencontrèrent l'équipe des Serpentards. Des regards noirs furent échangés. Dans les dit vestiaires, Harry leur fit un discours d'encouragement...enfin...si on peut appelé sa un discours d'encouragement: ALLONS ÉCRASER CES LARVETTES !!!

-Serrez vous la main, dit Madame Bibine.

-Je vais t'écraser comme une punaise Ha…Potter !

-Rêves pas trop Malfoy !

Sur ce, le match commença...Cette fois-ci, le Match était serré, mais au bout de 2h, Harry attrapa enfin le Vif D'Or s'attirant les louanges de tous les spectateurs... Après le match Madame Bibine vint annoncer ceci:

-Le vestiaire des Serpentards a été inondé, sûrement une mauvaise blague d'un d'entre vous, par conséquent, ils partageront les douches avec ça Ron

-Pas de mais Monsieur Weasley, de plus je suis certaine que vous êtes dans le coup !

Ron grommela un peu, et lorsque les Serpentards arrivèrent, il leur tourna le dos.

Voyant que Harry ne se déshabillait pas Seamus lui demanda:

-Alors Harry, tu ne veux plus nous montrer tes belles fesses ?

-La ferme Seamus ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois !! Cette fois j'attend que tout le monde aie finit pour me mettre à la douche ! répliqua Harry

-Ah t'es pas gentil Harry, je veux les revoir tes belle fesses et ton...

-SEAMUS! Ragea Harry.

-Ok c'est bon !!! Se défendit l'Irlandais !

Tout le monde était parti, et le Survivant se questionna sur le pourquoi de ce bruit. Il se dirigea donc à pas de loup vers le bruit en question. Puis soudain, il aperçut dans une des douches le jeune Malfoy, Harry se ressaisit _"Il ne prend qu'une douche voyons!"_. Puis, un nouveau distinctement le prit, Draco n'était pas entrain de se doucher! Son souffle était accéléré et il poussait de bas gémissements. Harry se raidit, et sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha encore plus pour voir ce que le Blond faisait exactement. La vue du Brun descendit le long du dos de son ennemis de toujours et il remarqua que le Blond avait un corps très musclé et fin, un corps de dieu. Harry secoua la tête, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque les bruits de va-et-vient se firent plus rapide, le Survivant se mit à rougir sachant que le Blond se donnait du plaisir, et bien que peu intéressait il continua à regarder. Draco gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment, et lorsque le moment fatidique arriva il se raidit et hurla:

-HARRY !!!

Le dénommé se figea à l'entente de son prénom, et il partit rapidement des douches sans même y être passé pour monter directement dans sa salle commune.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il ferma brutalement le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui poussa une exclamation et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci, ne remarquant pas l'autre présence dans la pièce. Ok que Malfoy se masturbe, il s'en foutait. Que Malfoy se masturbe dans les douche des Gryffondors il s'en foutait mais que Malfoy prononce SON nom lorsqu'il jouit ! Ça sa lui faisait quelque chose. _'Il avait vraiment un beau corps...Bordel je me la ferme !! T'as une petite amie Harry!!!_' Il sentit soudain deux lèvres sur les sienne et fit un bond de trois mètres :

-Aurore ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te féliciter maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu avais vraiment l'air pensif !

-Rien, rien !

-Ah bon...si tu le dis...reprenant son sourire du début je voulais te féliciter à ma façon...

Elle le poussa sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser doucement, Harry répondit bientôt au baiser en se laissant faire. Aurore lui enleva sa tenue de Quidditch rapidement, le laissant en simple boxer. Elle commença par embrasser son torse, finement musclé, pour ensuite descendre au nombril et enfin enleva l'obstacle qui la gênait : le boxer. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Harry n'étaient pas restées inactives, il avait à présent dégrafé son soutien gorge et taquinait ses mamelons.

Soudain, il renversa la situation et il se retrouva rapidement sur elle, tous les deux nus. Il lança tout d'abord le sortilège de contraception et enduit son sexe déjà dressé de puis tout doucement, il commença à la pénétrer, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Au bout de quelques instants, Aurore commença doucement à faire des mouvements de hanche, signe qu'il pouvait bouger. Il fit des mouvements tantôt lents tantôt rapides et lorsque l'orgasme arriva enfin il cria le nom de sa Némésis.

-DRACOOOOOOOOO!!!

-Comment m'as-tu appelée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix difficilement contrôlable et saccadée.

-Aurore, pourquoi ? Répondit-il de la même voix.

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet !!!! C'est quoi ce bordel avec Malfoy ?! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle

-Mais ma puce, il s'est rien passé avec Malfoy!!! C'est qu'un petit con!! C'est tout ce qui s'est passé!!!!

-Et alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi lorsque tu t'es libéré en moi tu as hurlé son nom et pas le mien comme d'habitude!!! (1)

-Aurore...

-Non y'en a marre Harry! Vraiment marre je pensais que tu m'aimais mais je vois que non!!! Voila pourquoi Hermione me demandait si je n'avais rien trouvé de louche avec Malfoy!!! Tu me trompais avec lui!!

-Mais jamais de la vie!!!!!!

-J'en ai par dessus la tête!!! Harry!!! Par dessus la tête tu m'entends!!!!

-Mais Aurore...

-J'en ai marre, je casse! Vas retrouver ton beau chevalier!!!!

-Aurore!!

-C'est fini Harry. Dit elle d'une voix sur et dure avant de partir ses beaux cheveux au vent après s'être rhabillée.

-Aurore... Continua-t-il seul.

_'Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit d'hurler son nom, pourquoi c'est arrivé!! Je le déteste!!! C'est qu'un petit con! Et il vient de me faire perdre ma petite amie...'_

Il resta allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Puis un rêve vint l'envahir, c'était Aurore qui s'approchait de lui au bord du lac, elle s'assit à côté de lui la tête baissé, puis s'excusa pour tout ce qui était arrivé, elle se rapprocha de lui, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un chaste baiser, leurs yeux se noyaient dans les pupilles de l'autre les émeraudes dans les azur, puis plus Harry regardait ses yeux plus ceux-ci s'éclaircirent et devinrent gris perle.

Et un jeune homme Blond se dessinait à la place de la fille blonde auparavant.

Harry se réveilla soudainement. _'Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces genres de choses!!!!!!'_ se plaignit-il en repartant dans ses pensées.

Harry rêva de sa Némésis lui souriant grandement ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Puis Draco caressa le beau visage du Brun dégagea une mèche rebelle

Puis tout redevint clair dans le cerveau du Survivant, des nouvelles pensées cohérentes se formèrent le visage du Blond se dessinait à la place de celui de son ex, ses yeux gris lui faisait perdre la tête, les mouvements tous sensuels du Blond lors de toutes ces années. Cette haine qui les unissait, n'était qu'une façade_. 'Non c'est impossible!!!! C'est impossible!!!!!!'_

Son visage d'ange le regardant amoureusement, cette voix plus que sensuelle, ce corps ne demandant que de lui être destinait.

_'NONNNNN !!!!'_. Ses regards tristes lorsqu'il embrassait la Serdaigle, cette voix si cassée lorsqu'ils s'insultaient prouvant qu'il lui était dur de lui dire de vilaine chose. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Tous ces regards que le Brun lui jetait pour l'espionner, juste pour trouver quelque chose à lui redire. Mais c'était pour une autre raison... une autre raison... bien plus forte que la simple haine... L'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments si proches, un seul pas à faire... et _'NONNNN je ne l'aime pas!!! Je ne peux pas l'aimer! Je ne peux pas me le permettre! Je le hais. Je ne l'aime pas... Je l'aime... oh oui, je l'aime...Pourquoi?! Pourquoi lui...'_

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait qu'on était amoureux de son pire ennemi. Mais maintenant, il faisait quoi ?! Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques _'Il me hait ! Comment puis-je penser une seule seconde qu'il m'aime ?!'_ Soudain une image se dessina dans sa tête: HERMIONE ! Mais oui, Hermione avait demandé à Aurore si elle avait trouvé quelque chose de louche par rapport à Malfoy ! Peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle savait si il avait une chance avec Draco. Maintenant il fallait la trouver ! Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec Seamus.

-Pousses toi de là Seam ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !!!

-Euh...Harry attend !!!! S'écria l'Irlandais alors que Harry était rendu à la moitié des escaliers

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry en colère

-Hum...et bah t'es tout nu...

Harry cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois pour rougir furieusement. Il avait oublié de s'habiller avec tout ça !

_'Regardes ce que tu me fais faire Draco !'_ Il repartit en courant dans le dortoir et prit des vêtements au hasard, pour repasser à côté de Seamus sans entendre son commentaire.

-Bordel...l'a pas seulement un beau cul...il a le reste aussi...

Harry chercha Hermione partout; d'abord la chambre de Ron, puis sa chambre de préfète en chef, la bibliothèque, la tour d'Astronomie et j'en passe. Résigné, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Quand il entra il trouva Hermione assise entrain de bavarder joyeusement avec Parvati. Il se dirigea en courant vers elle :

-HERMIOOOOOOOOOONE !!

Hermione se retourna au son de son nom et sourit à la vue de Harry _'Hé b ! Ça lui en a pris du temps' _pensa-t-elle. Harry la prit par le bras et la traîna hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard médusé. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Hermione lui divulgua les informations comme un journal télévisé :

-Depuis le début de la cinquième année, gay, beau, sportif, amoureux de toi, Draco Malfoy est l'homme idéal merci et bonne chance.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, laissant un Harry imitant très bien le poisson rouge…

Harry n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, Draco le beau Draco, l'aimait depuis la 5eme année?? Il vit des petits cœurs s'envoler autour de lui et décida donc de trouver son bel étalon. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, un serrement au plus profond de son cœur, _' Et si il ne m'aime plus? Et si Hermione a juste dit ça pour me faire plaisir...' _Il décida donc d'aller réfléchir à la question au bord du lac...se perdant une nouvelle fois au fond de ses pensées.

Puis, dans le plus noir totale, éclairait par une fine lueur de la lune cachée par un nuage, le Brun entendit un craquement de branche non loin de lui il se figea. Une personne que le Brun n'arrivait pas à distinguer était présente dans les horizons.

Il l'entendit s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui et regarder le lac à son tour. La vue du Survivant devint de plus en plus claire et sans vraiment savoir si il avait raison la silhouette du Blond se dessinait au bord du lac.

Le Survivant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et la même silhouette était toujours présente. Puis sans savoir pourquoi Harry lança :

-Malfoy?

-Ha...POTTER!?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là! S'exclama-t-il se levant précipitamment.

-Je pense, et toi? Demanda-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

-Même chose... bon désolé je ne vais pas troubler tes pensées je m'en vais.

-Attends, s'il te plait.

Draco se retourna surprit et demanda :

-Comment?

-Oui, je...j'aimerai que tu restes.

-Hmf, tu n'as qu'à demander à ta copine de venir, je paris qu'elle en sera enchantée. Lança-t-il ironiquement.

-Je ne suis plus avec elle.

-Quoi? Demanda une nouvelle fois surprit le Serpentard.

-Non, elle a cassé... à cause d'un heu, malentendu...

-Je suis désolé pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être...ça m'a aidé à me rendre compte de quelque chose...répondit Harry

-À te rendre compte de...de quoi ? Murmura faiblement Draco, alors que Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-De ceci...souffla Harry, sur ce il l'embrassa tout doucement.

C'était un tout petit baiser de rien du tout. Timide mais à la fois si expressif ! Harry se détacha lentement de Draco, mais garda ses Émeraudes fixées dans les Saphirs :

-Que...murmura Draco

-Je t'aime Draco Malfoy, et je t'aimerai probablement toute ma vie.

Le visage du blond s'illumina et il serra tendrement le Gryffondor dans ses bras.

-Oh Harry ! Si tu savais ! Ça fait 2 ans que je rêve de ce moment !

Le Gryffondor soupira d'aise et de soulagement. Draco l'aimait encore ! Après 2 ans d'attente, il l'aimait encore ! Il lui prit doucement la main afin de le conduire vers la Salle Sur Demande, après tout, il avait 7 ans de pure haine à rattraper !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque le Gryffondor se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras protecteurs de son Draco, il se sentit en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit là, estimant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour le faire. C'est Draco qui avait fait cette remarque. Il lui avait dit qu'il le respectait et qu'il voulait attendre pour voir si les sentiments du brun étaient vraiment sincères. Bon dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer !!! Draco le respectait, le chérissait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et non pour Harry Potter !

-Bonjour mon amour...souffla Draco en le voyant se réveiller

-Bonjour...tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Assez pour te dire que tu es à croquer quand tu dors !

Harry rougit. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça, même pas Aurore !

-Tu sais, si je n'avais pas aussi peur que tes sentiments disparaissent du jour au lendemain, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus ! Lui dit Draco.

Harry rit, un rire cristallin qui sonna comme une musique aux oreilles de Draco.

-Dis moi Draco, on fait quoi pour les autres ? demanda Harry soudainement inquiet.

-Personnellement, j'ai envie de clamer partout que tu es mien, mais je ne le ferais que si tu es d'accord !

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa. Lorsque l'heure du petit déjeuner arriva, Harry et Draco rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle main dans la main et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle...

Hermione qui s'était assise à la table des Gryffondors à côté de ses amis était éclatante_. 'Ahhhh enfin!!!'_ Pensa Hermione. Du côté de toutes les tables le silence se fit, plus aucun murmure, aucune respiration, même plus le son d'une mouche voler.

Harry commençait à paniquer légèrement et Draco serra encore plus sa main pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Le Survivant se sentit un peu plus protégé de tous ces regards.

Soudain un bruit de chaise se fit entendre et une jeune Serdaigle se rapprocha du couple. Elle regarda dangereusement Draco de ses yeux azur froid, et se tourna vers le Brun et lui mit une claque royale. Harry posa sa main sur l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier de douleur mais il repoussa les larmes.

-J'avais bien raison! Tu traînais bien avec lui! Hfff. Dit-elle d'un air hautain.

Draco qui avait vu la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux s'était figé de stupeur mais il reprit finalement contrôle de lui et lança:

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends là !!!!! Comment as-tu osé porter ta main sur Harry!!! Hurla furieux de colère le blond.

-C'est pas tes oignons!

-Oh que si!!! Si quelqu'un lève la main sur mon amant je me dois d'intervenir!!!!

-Et moi je t'emmerde! Non mais! Tu m'as retiré Harry en couchant avec lui! Et tu oses intervenir! Tu l'as fait me tromper et tu oses hausser la voix devant moi!!!

-La ferme fausse blonde !

La jeune fille était tellement interloquée qu'elle partit en fulminant.

Draco était fou de rage, une fille!!! UNE FILLE (2) avait osé porter la main sur son amant!! Il se retourna vers lui et le vit toujours se tenant la joue gauche, c'est alors que Draco leva sa main et retira doucement celle de son amant pour lui caresser la joue, ce geste de tendresse remplit Harry d'amour pour cet homme si attentionné envers lui. Et le Serpentard embrassa la joue du Brun sous les yeux de tous les occupants de la Grande salle. Lorsque ce geste fut fait il se retourna avec un regard noir vers tous ceux qui mangeaient et lança:

-Si l'un d'entre vous ose toucher la moindre parcelle de mon amant, en lui faisant du mal qui que vous soyez, croyez moi vous aurez affaire à moi!!!!

Le silence se fit après la preuve de possessivité de la part de Draco Malfoy lorsque soudain Pansy Parkinson se leva, en colère :

-Draco Malfoy ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi ?! Ta fiancée de...

-La ferme Parkinson répliqua Draco d'une voix tranchante, je n'ai jamais voulu être marié avec un bouledogue !

Pansy éclata en sanglot et sortit de la Grande Salle. Peu à peu les conversations allèrent de bon train sur ce nouveau couple qui s'était formé. Draco s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa table lorsque Harry lui tint timidement la manche.

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir manger à ma table ? demanda-t-il rouge comme une tomate.

Draco sembla hésiter un instant, mais les Gryffondors semblaient ceux qui l'avaient le mieux pris -à part ceux qui étaient à présent à terre- et puis il ne pouvait pas résister au regard suppliant de son amant. Il soupira et acquiesça.

-Harry ! Le gronda Seamus, t'aurais pu me le dire que t'étais gay ! Je ne me serais pas contenté de Dean !

-Hé !!! Hurla celui-ci

-Je plaisante mon cœur, je plaisante !

Toute la table rit.

-Eh bien Draco, reprit Seamus, ainsi c'est toi qui aura le plaisir de toucher à ses belles fesses ?

Draco cligna des yeux, incrédule et se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules signe qu'il n'y était pour rien. Soudain une phrase de la blondinette lui revint en mémoire:

-Pourquoi elle t'a dit que tu l'avais trompé avec moi ? demanda Draco

-Oh...ça ! -se penchant pour que seul Draco l'entende- tu te souviens du petit...incident qui nous a fait cassé elle et moi ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Hé bien, en jouissant, reprit Harry en rougissant, j'ai prononcé ton nom au lieu du sien, c'était après que je t'ai vu te enfin...te...sous les douches.

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds et baissa la tête, les joues rougies. (Décidément c'est le concours de rougissement !) Après le repas, Harry mena Draco au 5ième étage vers la Salle Sur Demande. (3)

-Heu...Harry...c'est un mur...

-Chut !

Harry se concentra sur la pièce qu'il voulait avoir en passant trois fois devant le mur. Soudain une porte apparut.

-Waw !!! Comment t'a fait ça ?! Demanda Draco incrédule

-C'est la Salle Sur Demande !

Sur ce il l'entraîna à l'intérieur et commença à l'embrasser. Voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller trop loin, Draco le repoussa

-Je t'ai dit, pas avant que tu ne sois sur de tes sentiments !

-Mais j'en suis sur Draco ! Fais moi l'amour...s'il te plaît chuchota Harry, puis il scella ses lèvres à celle de Draco qui soupira, décidant de se laisser faire...

Le blond passa doucement ses mains sous le chandail de Harry, découvrant une musculature parfaite. Harry gémit. Personne ne l'avait touché comme ça auparavant. Draco enleva doucement le dit chandail pouvant ainsi admirer le torse de son amant à sa guise. Il lui fit d'abord un petit suçon sur le coup, se délectant des gémissements de son Gryffondor.

Il descendit jusqu'au petit bouton de chair déjà durci par le plaisir qu'il prit entre ses dents. Il maltraita le premier pour ensuite passer au deuxième. Une fois cela fait, il enleva le pantalon de Harry qui le suppliait d'aller plus vite. Il céda à la demande de son amant et l'observa à sa guise. La bouche gonflée par tout leur baiser, les joues rougies par le plaisir et ses yeux voilés lui donnait un air franchement érotique.

Draco se pencha pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Elles avaient un merveilleux goût vanille. Sa main descendit lentement le long du ventre pour enfin atteindre l'objet de ses désirs, qu'il prit entre ses doigts. Harry hoqueta de surprise. Draco commença doucement à faire des mouvements de va et viens, sentant la verge se durcir entre ses doigts. Bientôt ses doigts furent remplacés par sa bouche,

Harry laissa échapper un son indéchiffrable de sa gorge tout en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, l'incitant à aller plus vite...

Draco malaxa doucement ses testicules avec une main, s'activant toujours avec sa bouche sur le sexe dressé, tandis qu'avec l'autre il préparait son amant...

Harry gémit d'anticipation, et commença à retirer les vêtements de son amant. Lentement Draco se laissant déshabiller, fit pénétrait un premier doigt dans l'antre chaude du corps de son amoureux qui se cambra aussitôt. Le blond continua ses va-et-vient de sa bouche et commença à remuer son doigt permettant à son amant de s'habituer à son intrusion.

Draco fut torse nu, et les yeux du Brun s'emplirent de désir. Il gémit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième doigt entrer en lui et commencer des mouvements de ciseaux.

Leurs deux souffles se faisaient de plus en plus accélérés et le Blond se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon qu'il retira vivement suivit de son boxer libérant son sexe gorgée de sang à l'air libre. Harry gémit à cette vue tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de son amant.

Le Survivant s'empala volontairement sur les deux doigts qui s'enfoncèrent encore plus quémanda un membre plus chaud et plus gros. Draco comprit et releva son regard vers les yeux émeraude voilés par le désir qu'ils éprouvaient. Le Serpentard fit pénétrer un troisième doigt faisant une nouvelle fois cambrer le beau Gryffondor qui gémit de plaisir. Ils se regardèrent une autre fois puis, Draco laissa son occupation et se releva sur le Brun et s'allongea par dessus lui, faisant par la même occasion se toucher les deux érections, les deux sorciers poussèrent un râle de plaisir, et le Serpentard prit les lèvres rougies de son amant à travers les siennes ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis avec passion et le Gryffondor remua son bassin faisant comprendre qu'il désirait plus. Draco chercha confirmation à travers le regard émeraude et y trouva l'autorisation. Il redressa donc les hanches du Brun le long de leur corps brûlant et le plus lentement possible il pénétra Harry avec une tendresse hors du commun.

Le brun gémit de douleur lorsque le blond pénétra profondément en lui. Draco le regardait avec une lueur de détresse dans les yeux, mais Harry sourit et l'embrassa pour lui signaler de continuer. Draco lui obéit bien que réticent et commença lentement à sortir et à rentrer en lui. Au début le Gryffondor ne ressentit que de la douleur mais lentement une nouvelle sensation l'engloba et le plaisir se présenta à lui. Le Survivant embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant sur les lèvres rajoutant sa langue, puis en désirant encore plus, il commença à bouger en mouvements avec Draco.

Leurs corps brûlant se collés et se décollés lors des va-et-vient, leur sueur se mélangée leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que rarement, et la pénétration se fit de plus en plus rapide et forte. Harry enlaçait son amant de ses bras caressant chaque parcelle de chaire qu'il pouvait toucher.

Leur souffle devint rapide et saccadé. La vitesse s'accéléra. Les coups de boutoirs de Draco se firent plus violents touchant et retouchant la prostate du Brun. Ils échappèrent un râle de plaisir, puis le moment de pure extase se présenta, et le Survivant se déversa sur les deux corps plats sentant cette contraction le Blond se libéra dans son amant et ils prononcèrent tous les deux le nom de l'être aimé avec une grande puissance.

Draco s'effondra sur Harry ressortant de sa chaire élastique et ils s'enlacèrent très fort faisant passer à travers cette étreinte tout leur amour. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de tomber épuisés, puis ils endormirent l'un sur l'autre.

Le lendemain lorsque Harry se réveilla, un énorme sourire éclairait son visage. Il se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres afin de le réveiller. Draco grommela un petit: Pas envie de m'lever man ! Puis ouvrit doucement ses paupières pour rencontrer un regard émeraude pétillant. Il sourit et prit Harry dans ses bras:

-Alors...demanda Draco

-Bof, j'ai déjà vu mieux…

-Quoi ?!

-Bah quoi ? On m'a raconté que Draco Malfoy faisait l'amour comme un dieu et pfff…dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux

-TU VAS VOIR TOI !!!!!

Personne ne vit les deux amants de la journée…

**_FIN!!!_**

**Voil !!! Alors ? Vous avez aimez ou pas ?! Si oui bin REVIEW si non bin REVIEW quand même :D !**

**(1) En faite, elle lui demande pourquoi il n'a pas dit son nom comme d'habitude, ça peut porter à confusion !**

**(2)Hé b ! L'est vraiment matcho ce mec !**

**(3)Gomen Nasaï si ce n'est pas le bon étage !! J'**

**À la prochaine !!!**

**Shyrinia et Cho3 !**

**Bizouuuussss **


End file.
